Spider-Man and Nightwing: Public Enemies (Prelude)
by Starkiller93
Summary: After having saved the city from certain doom, Spider-Man is visited by some old friends he hasn't seen in a while. One just simply wants to do some catching up while the other is seeking his help on an urgent matter.


_**So someone requested me a pretty good pitch. Just like how I had Spidey take part in the "Superman/Batman: Apocalypse" storyline, someone asked me if I should do the same thing with the very story that preceded it which was "Superman/Batman: Public Enemies", and it focuses on the friendship between our favorite web head and Nightwing. I don't know who it was that gave me that request (and I apologize to that person wholeheartedly), but that pitch was way too good to pass up. So, here we are, another Spidey fic, but this one isn't going to be ongoing. Once the arc is done, that's it (Unless there's a high enough demand for a sequel where I adapt another storyline). **_

_**This prelude was originally going to be the first chapter, but I decided to make it it's own one-shot since (slight spoiler) Nightwing doesn't appear until the end of the chapter, and this focuses more on the friendship/soon to be romance between Spider-Man and Power Girl (Yes, she is also going to be in this story just like in the original, and yes she will be the wall crawler's main love interest). When I begin the story proper, it will have Peter and Dick reuniting. Now as for the version of Spidey I'm using, by popular demand it will be the one from the PS4 game. This will take place after the events of the main story but before the "City That Never Sleeps" DLC.**_

_**All characters are owned by both Marvel and DC**_

Prologue

**Manhattan, NY**

These last few weeks have been a wild one for Peter Parker, filled with revelations, betrayal…and loss. When he finally took down the Kingpin, he thought the city could breathe a little easier, but he was wrong. In the wake of what was probably the biggest victory of his life, two new villains showed up and began causing trouble…one of those villains he accidently helped create. That villain went on to infect the city with a virus, all in an attempt to expose the one man he had a lifelong grudge against. Peter manages to put a stop to him and save the city. Another big victory under his belt…but this one came at a terrible cost. Peter knew, the moment he decided to put on a mask, that he was going to make some tough decisions. But he handles these situations the only way he knows how, by living with that burden and moving forward.

So now here he is. Otto Octavius is behind bars, his evil plans stopped and it's just business as usual. There are some bright spots though. Peter reunited with his ex, Mary Jane Watson, and while they are not back together, they are at least on good terms again. He also made a new friend in the form of Miles Morales who, just recently, was bit by a genetically enhanced spider just like he was when he was his age (Peter is still trying to figure out where that spider actually came from), which in turn led to Peter taking up a "Miyagi" role and teaching young Miles how to use his newfound powers. At the same time, Miles and his mother were kind enough to let Peter crash at their place since he got evicted from his own apartment. It also doesn't help that, thanks to his boss becoming a super villain, he is also unemployed. He should be trying to find a new job, but instead he is responding to a police report about a hostage situation.

As Spider-Man swings to the scene, he starts getting a call from none other than Captain Yuri Watanabe of the NYPD. The wall crawler answers the call, "Talk to me Yuri."

"I take it you already know about the huge problem we're having here at the Financial District?"

"What's the situation?"

"Well, five disgruntled Wall Street guys weren't too happy with their salary being cut. Decided to recruit dozens of hired guns and shoot up the place. We're trying to talk them down but, I don't know how much longer we can stall them. You may want to get here ASAP."

"On my way."

Spider-Man ends the call and continues to swing as fast as he could. After spending two minutes traversing through the iron jungle that is Manhattan, he finally arrives at his destination. He lands on a nearby police cruiser that Yuri is standing next to.

"Okay Yuri, I'm here and ready to save some hostages."

The police captain looks over her shoulder. "Well I appreciate your arrival Spider-Man, but we actually have the situation under control."

The spider hero is now confused," What do you…"

"Here's the last of them Yuri," a female voice calls out.

Spider-Man looks up and sees a voluptuous adult woman, with blonde hair that is in a bob cut and covering her left eye, a white jumpsuit with blue streaks on the sides and a red outline surrounding the window on her chest that puts her cleavage on full display, blue gloves and boots and a long red cape complete the ensemble. _**(A/N)**_

Spider-Man immediately recognizes this individual, "Power Girl?"

The woman, who is holding two masked men by the back of their shirts looks down at the wall crawler and smirks, "Hey there Spidey. Long time no see."

Spider-Man jumps off the car and walks towards Power Girl, "You're telling me. I didn't know you were in town."

Power Girl lands on the ground and hands the two criminals over to some nearby police officers, "Well I decided to come back to New York to get some much needed R&R. My super hearing picked up the sound of gunshots and…well…here I am."

"Well I'm happy you came as soon as you did Power Girl," Yuri cuts in.

"I'm happy to help," Power Girl responds. She then looks at Spider-Man who has his arms crossed and looks to be pouting over the fact that he didn't get to save the day. She puts a hand on his shoulder, "Aw, don't worry. I'm sure "Spider-Cop" will get his chance next time."

Yuri's eyes grew wide, "Oh God, please no."

Spider-Man perks up, faces Power Girl and says in a deep voice, "He may not have had the opportunity to apprehend the perps, but Spider-Cop can rest easy knowing there are others who look out for the neighborhood."

Power Girl grins and says in an authoritative voice, "If there's a situation even Spider-Cop can't handle, you can bet Officer Power Girl will surely get the job done."

Yuri sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose, "I'm surrounded by children."

* * *

After a job well done, the two heroes decided to do some catching up. They are now sitting together on one of the ornaments of the Chrysler Building, taking in a good view of the sun setting over the city.

"Gotta say, I love the new suit," Power Girl finally says as she takes a good look at her fellow hero. "I especially like the white spider. Very striking to the eyes."

"Thanks," says Spider-Man. "Figured I was long overdue for an upgrade. So how've you been? Ever since you joined the Justice League I rarely ever see you."

Power Girl sighs, "Yeah, between saving the world constantly and running a company, these last few weeks have been pretty busy for me. I rarely get any downtime." Then she looks at the spider hero and playfully pouts, "Aw, is my little web-head feeling lonely?"

Spider-Man chuckles, "Well…maybe a little."

"You know, the offer still stands for you to join the league. I can even vouch for you."

The wall crawler shakes his head, "It's nice that you're willing to do that for me, but I could never leave this place. I feel like I'm needed more here than anywhere else…especially now."

Power Girl looks down and smiles. She always admired Spider-Man's sense of responsibility. Then her face falls after hearing that last part, "…You know, when I said that I was back in town to get some R&R, that was only the half-truth."

Spider-Man was now silent, a rarity for him. He knew where this conversation was going.

Power Girl continues, "I heard about what happened. With Martin Li, with Octavius…" Her voice trembles with the next thing she says, "I even heard about what happened to May."

Spider-Man just nods, "So you're here to check on me, see if I was okay."

The Kryptonian continues to look at her hands which were clasped together, "Of course, isn't that what best friends do at times like this?"

Spider-Man smiles under his mask and puts a hand on Power Girl's leg, "I appreciate it."

Power Girl is still frowning, "Still, I could have helped you out. If only I knew about the Devil's Breath sooner…"

"Karen, look at me," Spider-Man interrupts in a soft tone, finally using her real name.

Power Girl finally looks up at her friend. "I'm not blaming you for anything. You were out there doing your job, I was here doing mine."

The blonde briefly smiles, then says, "I still can't believe Dr. Octavius would do something like that. He was such a nice man when I first met him. Now I'm kinda glad he turned down my offer for a partnership between his company and Starrware. Never should have visited his lab in the first place."

"I wouldn't say that," says Spider-Man. "If you hadn't visited his lab that day, you and I would have never met."

Peter remembers that day like it was yesterday. He had arrived fashionably late as always. As soon as he walked into the lab, he saw that Octavius was having a friendly conversation with a young businesswoman. When Otto introduced one his brightest employees to Karen Starr, the CEO of Starrware, the young scientist was at a loss for words. He had heard a lot about the then up and coming businesswoman, so seeing her in the flesh was a shock to the system…and the fact that she was unbelievably beautiful didn't help matters either.

Power Girl chuckles, "Maybe, but if we hadn't met there, we still would have met at the F.E.A.S.T Center. Remember? I stopped by there to give money to charity."

Now it was Spider-Man's turn to chuckle, "I remember, I also remember Aunt May trying to convince me to ask you out once I told her that you and I had already met, and I decided to go for it just to humor her…I still can't believe you said yes by the way."

Power Girl shrugs, "There was something about you that made me refuse to say no. Besides, the date went rather well didn't it?"

"Yeah, it did. The two of us had a lot in common, and even though things didn't get serious, we became best friends after that night."

"That we did, then not too long after that Spider-Man and Power Girl met for the first time."

The wall crawler also remembers that moment. He had got a tip from Yuri about information she received from one of her informants, that Wilson Fisk was buying weapons from Intergang, an organized crime unit from Metropolis. Spider-Man knew where Intergang gets their highly advanced arsenal from, and it could mean trouble for the entire city if the Kingpin gets his hands on them. So naturally, he needed to be stopped. Luckily enough, Power Girl also caught wind of this from her cousin Superman and did some investigating of her own. _**((A/N))**_ The two heroes eventually crossed paths and worked together to put a stop to Fisk's deal with the leader of Intergang, Bruno Mannheim.

During their team up, Spider-Man and Power Girl hit it off pretty well. The wall crawler loved how sassy Power Girl can actually get while the blonde heroine found Spider-Man's playful and geeky demeanor a nice change of pace compared to the other superheroes she had joined forces with…she also thought his attempts to not stare at her cleavage were adorable. They eventually teamed up again and helped Wonder Woman fight Silver Swan. Spider-Man got injured and Power Girl took him to her apartment in Brooklyn to get him patched up. That was when the two learned of their secret identities and grew closer than ever before.

"Don't tell Nightwing or Flash I said this, but our team ups are the ones I look forward to the most."

Power Girl puts one hand on her chest and raises the other, "You have my word. So, with your employer behind bars, I'm guessing that means you're unemployed now huh?"

The spider hero sighs, "Yeah, I've been thinking about going back to the Bugle. Maybe I can help out with the paper's science column."

"Why not just work for another science corporation? Most companies would kill to have someone as smart as you on their payroll."

"Yeah, but who would want to hire the guy who helped create the next big supervillain?"

"I know one person that would. In fact, she wouldn't give a rat's ass about all of that and would only look at the part where you're a good natured scientist who wants to use his knowledge to help people…and also creates cool tech for one of the city's best superheroes."

Spider-Man smiles at that last part, "I appreciate the offer Karen, but I don't want to feel like I'm getting special treatment just because the person who got me a job is a good friend of mine."

Power Girl couldn't help but roll her eyes. One thing that annoyed her about Peter is that, while he is perfectly willing to help others, if someone were to come to his aid, he refuses. May would talk to her all the time about how stubborn her nephew is, and how he gets it from his uncle. At the same time, that is something Karen admires him for, he is always putting everyone else before himself.

"Okay, but if you ever change your mind, you have my number."

"I know."

Power Girl now stretches, "Well, I better head home. I know a certain orange fur-ball who is probably very hungry and will wreck the furniture if he doesn't get any food."

Spider-Man chuckles, "Right, you probably should hurry then."

The blonde gets up and slowly begins to float into the air. She hovers in front of the wall crawler and says with a sad look, "Oh, and Peter, about what happened to May…I'm very sorry. She was a wonderful woman. I'm also sorry that I wasn't able to make it to her funeral."

"Don't sweat it," says Spider-Man. "I have no one to blame but myself on that one. I should have told you sooner."

"And then you would heard me crying over the phone for the next hour. You saved yourself the trouble."

Spider-Man chuckles then says, "She loved you by the way. Said you were like the daughter she wished she had."

Power Girl was silent for a moment, taking in the spider hero's words, "If you don't mind me asking, who's running the F.E.A.S.T Center?"

Spider-Man lowers his head, "As of right now, no one. And because of that, the mayor is looking the shut the place down."

Power Girl's eyes grew wide, "What? That's horrible! Where are all those people sheltered there going to go?"

"…I don't know."

After some silence, Power Girl says, "Well, I'm sure you and I will come up with something."

"I hope so…It's was nice seeing you again Karen."

The blonde smiles, "Same, tell Nightwing I said hi." Power Girl waves at her fellow hero and flies away into the distance.

As Spider-Man waves back, he says to himself, "I would, but the thing is…I haven't heard from Dick in months."

* * *

**Greyhound Bus Station, NY (One week later)**

A dark haired male wearing sunglasses, a black and blue hat, a leather jacket, some jeans and black boots walks through a crowd of people while also talking to someone on the phone.

"Okay, I'm here…I'm sure he already knows the situation, I mean it's all over the news…Of course he'll help us, the two of us go way back…Why him? Well you said it yourself that we can't rely on anyone in the Justice League or the Titans for that matter. He's not in any of these teams so he's our only option. What, do you have a better idea?...Didn't think so. Look, as annoying as he may be, you can trust him. He's hasn't let me down yet. Besides, I'm annoying and you trust me right? I'll be sure to keep you posted. Tell Clark I said hi."

The man ends the call and exits the bus station. He gets inside a nearby taxi and gives the driver some cash.

"So where to?" asks the taxi driver.

The man takes off his sunglasses, revealing blue eyes, "Daily Bugle."

* * *

_**(A/N) Before you ask, yes, she is wearing her Injustice 2 costume. If Spidey's going to have HIS awesome video game costume, then so should Peej.**_

_**((A/N)) So in this continuity (Just like in the original "Public Enemies" storyine), Supergirl hasn't arrived yet. So as far as everyone is concerned Power Girl is Superman's cousin.**_

* * *

_**And there's your prologue to a brand new story I will be working on. And I know someone is going to ask this question, no, even though there's a Spider-Man/Power Girl pairing in this upcoming story, I am not abandoning "The World According to Peter Parker and Karen Starr". I will be continuing that fic once this story is done.**_

_**If you like what you read here, then be on the lookout for the first chapter of Spider-Man/Nightwing: Public Enemies when it eventually drops, and be sure to give me your thoughts regarding this one-shot. Until next time...**_


End file.
